


A Series of Pointless Things

by alteanfloofs



Series: The Rebel Leader Matt Holt fic that no one asked for [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, no real importance, this is just random facts that I have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteanfloofs/pseuds/alteanfloofs
Summary: Random facts and things that go with A War of Different Sorts





	1. Prisoner's Height and Ages

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making chapters like this with random facts. I'll add all my OC's general information as they are introduced.

Matt: 24 Earth Years, 5’10”  
Estrella: about 22 Earth Years, 5’8”  
Mondlicht: about 26 Earth Years, 6’0”  
Bulan: about 25 Earth Years, 5’11 ¾”  
Venere: about 16 Earth Years, 5’6”  
Mahari: about 21 Earth Years, 5’7”  
Galassia: about 14 Earth Years, 6’1  
Meigen: about 11 Earth Years, 5’2”


	2. Rebels Heights and Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the heights and ages of the rebels we just met

Reltra: 26 Earth Years, 6'0"

Maxino: 27 Earth Years, 5'9"

Antar: 31 Earth Years, 6'11"

Il Razzo: 20 Earth Years, 6'2"

Fouvale: 29 Earth Years, 7'1"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add little chapters like this pretty frequently until I perfect all of my oc's and head canons  
> it's easier to have them here out of the way than just randomly bring them up out of context in the other fic


	3. Measurements of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a bit useful in chapter 3, but in general it's good information to know

How I use time in this fic basically has it so that there’s a “space time” that all ships not docked on a planet use, then individual planets have different times with the same measurements because of the size of their planet and the size of the star they’re orbiting. 

I use the time measurements of the Alteans from the actual show, but because we are never actually told how long they are, for the use of this fic I have created almost a guideline.

Ticks: like Earth “seconds” but slightly longer  
5 ticks per 6 seconds  
Dobashes: like Earth “minutes” but slightly shorter  
45 ticks per dobash (54 seconds)  
Vargas: like Earth “hours” but slightly longer  
75 dobashes (roughly 67 minutes)  
Quintent: like Earth “days” but shorter  
20 vargas (like 22 hours and 20 minutes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this while procrastinating writing chapter 3 after learning the alphabet and numbers in binary, whoops.


	4. Character Descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick summary of the characters, mostly physical descriptions, includes ages and heights

Matthew Holt  
Skin: white  
Markings: none  
Hair: brown, kinda long  
Ears: rounded  
Pronouns: he/him  
Height: 5’10”  
Age: 24 Earth Years  
Birthday: November 2nd (Scorpio)  
notes: memes

Estrella  
Skin: Blue  
Markings: yellow henna type marks all over body  
Hair: shaved on the right side, cropped to chin length everywhere else, purple fading from darker at the roots to lighter at the tips  
Ears: pointed like Altean ears  
Pronouns: She/her  
Height: 5’8”  
Age: 22 Earth Years  
Birthday: July 16th (Cancer)  
notes: can shapeshift

Mondlicht  
Skin: Pine green  
Markings: white star like freckles  
Hair: black coiled, medium length  
Ears: hidden by hair unsure  
Pronouns: He/him  
Height: 6’0”  
Age: 26 Earth Years  
Birthday: June 15th (Gemini)  
notes: very quiet, but talks to Matt occasionally, annoying Estrella, arms longer than human proportion

Bulan  
Skin: Burgundy  
Markings: none  
Hair: long white, matted  
Ears: pointed like Altean ears  
Pronouns: She/her  
Height: 5’11 ¾”  
Age: 25 Earth Years  
Birthday: April 17th (Aries)  
notes: very sarcastic

Venere  
Skin: Dark brown (like Allura’s but a few shades darker)  
Markings: yellow Altean facial markings  
Hair: white like Allura’s but short like Lance’s, sticking up in every direction  
Ears: pointed like Altean ears  
Pronouns: He/him  
Height: 5’6”  
Age: 16 Earth Years  
Birthday: December 29th (Capricorn)  
notes: family is still alive

Meigen  
Skin: yellow  
Markings: thicker electric blue lines down her arms and dots around her eyes  
Hair: dirty blond, about shoulder length, wavy  
Ears: rounded like Humans  
Pronouns: She/her  
Height: 5’2”  
Age: 11 Earth Years  
Birthday: June 29th (Cancer)  
notes: has four arms

Galassia  
Skin: Grey with a green tinge  
Markings: none  
Hair: Grey with a purple tinge  
Ears: like galra ears but less fluffy  
Pronouns: They/them  
Height: 6’1”  
Age: 14 Earth Years  
Birthday: February 17th (Aquarius)  
notes: Matt says they looks like a rock, they’re from a Balmera but Matt doesn’t know what a Balmeran is, milky white eyes

Mahari  
Skin: Red  
Markings: none  
Hair: long black   
Ears: Galran  
Pronouns: They  
Height: 5’7”  
Age: 21  
Birthday: December 12th (Sagittarius)  
Notes: looks like a Galra, but red?

Maxino  
Skin: yellow  
Markings: thick green lines  
Hair: blond (the fuckboy haircut like the one)  
Ears: rounded like humans  
Pronouns: he/him  
Height: 5’9”  
Age: 27  
Birthday: May 7th (Taurus)  
Notes: Reltra’s second in command, but also like her older brother/best friend

Reltra  
Skin: blue  
Markings: yellow lines like henna  
Hair: long blue fading to white, usually worn in a bun  
Ears: pointed  
Height: 6’  
Age: 26 Earth Years  
Birthday: September 14th (Virgo)  
Notes: the leader of the rebels, from Pianeta like Estrella

Antar  
Skin: purple  
Markings: none  
Hair: purple  
Ears: Galran, purple fade to the grey color  
Pronouns: he/him  
Height: 6’11”  
Age: 31 Earth Years  
Birthday: March 6th (Pisces)  
Notes: very intuitive, used to work on Ultari

Il Razzo  
Skin: white (like human white)  
Markings: none  
Hair: red like Coran’s  
Ears: pointed like Altean ears  
Pronouns: they/them  
Height: 6’2”  
Age: 20 Earth Years  
Birthday: October 13th (Libra)  
Notes: the tech guy, looks human besides the ears, is actually Coran but young

Fouvale  
Skin: purple  
Markings: none  
Hair: purple with spotted grey/white near his ears  
Ears: Galran  
Pronouns: he/him  
Height: 7’1”  
Age: 29 Earth Years  
Birthday: August 20th (Leo)  
Notes: Galran


	5. Character Sexualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is just for fun because there's big debates about who is what

Matt - aromantic asexual (he isn't romantically or sexually attracted to anyone)

Estrella - pansexual (she likes all genders ~~species?~~ )

Bulan - straight (she likes boys)

Maxino - bisexual (he likes both women and men)

Il Razzo - no one really knows (we don't know what they like, it isn't explored in the story ~~, although none of their sexualities are~~ , it doesn't matter)

Fouvale - straight (he likes women)

Antar - gay (he likes men)

Reltra - straight (she likes men)

Galassia - gynosexual (they like girls)

Meigen - Meigen is literally 11 this doesn't need to be addressed, she isn't a major part of the story ~~yet~~ ~~~~and it can be talked about later if necessary

Venere - biromantic asexual (he's romantically attracted to girls and boys, but he's not sexually attracted to anyone)

Mahari - pansexual (they like all genders)

Mondlicht - gay (he likes men)

**Author's Note:**

> so now we have the heights and ages of the prisoners


End file.
